Koji is Finally in Love!
by PrincessSerenity2630
Summary: Koji and Zoe are in love, but an old friend comes to claim her. Can Koji keep her before the new guy comes and finally takes her to his own? R & R! KOUZUMI!
1. The Characters' Descriptions

Here are the character's descriptions!

Chapter 1 will come very soon, as in tomorrow!

Bear with me here, because I thought of it at the last minute!

Make sure you review!

PrincessSerenity2630

* * *

The Original Gang

_**Zoe**_- The most popular girl in school and every boy wants her. Problem is, she likes only one, a long haired lone wolf. And her best guy friends are: Koji, Koichi, Takuya, J.P, and Tommy. Her best friends that are girls are: Emily, Melissa, Sarah, and Bridget. A friend from the past has come back, but only for one reason: TO HAVE ZOE! Is Zoe in trouble when she has finally found true love?

_**Koji**_- The most popular guy in school, and is totally surrounded 24/7 by fan girls. Here's the problem: he likes one blonde headed girl. His best guy friends are: Koichi, Takuya, J.P, and Tommy. His best friend that is a girl: Zoe. He is friends with her girl best friends, since they don't have crushes on him. He has finally found true love, but someone wants to take that away!

_**Takuya**_- Second most popular guy in school, and has almost as many fan girls as Koji. Soccer champion extraordinaire, he is the captain of the soccer team, but since soccer season is over, he gets to hang out with his best buds: Koji, Zoe, Koichi, J.P, and Tommy. He is also friends with Zoe's best friends, because they are nice. He might find true love of his own. But first, he has to help his best buddy in protecting his beloved.

_**J.P**_- Has lost weight since the Digital World, and he is as slim as Takuya and Koji. Because of that, he is the third most popular guy in school. But, you can't really say that he has a fan club of his own. His best buddies are: Takuya, Koichi, Zoe, Koji, and Tommy. He also has a crush on one of Zoe's best girl friends, which are also his friends. His love may have to wait, ZOE IS IN A MAJOR CRISIS!!!!!!!

_**Tommy**_- Surprisingly he is the fourth most popular guy in school. He is the star of the basketball team, and its beloved captain. The once little boy has become as tall as the rest of them, and has become more handsome. He has a fan club of freshman girls drooling over him. He may have problems for love, when one of Zoe's best girl friends has a crush on him. He will have to deal with that later because the girl that is like a sister to him is in trouble!

_**Koichi**_- Koji's big brother and fifth most popular guy in school. He is the co-captain of the soccer team, and he seems to have a fan club of his own. He also has his sights set on one of Zoe's girl best friends. He needs to put his feelings inside, because his little brother's love is in trouble!

Other Characters Included in Story That Play Medium Sized Roles

_**Emily**_- One of Zoe's best friends, second most popular girl in school, and she seems to have a crush on a certain brunette soccer player.

_**Melissa**_- Another of Zoe's best friends, third most popular girl in school, and she seems to have an interest in Koji's big brother.

_**Sarah**_- Another one of Zoe's best friends, fourth most popular girl in school, and a certain used-to-be chubby boy has his eyes on her.

_**Bridget**_- Zoe's freshman best friend, fifth most popular girl in school, and she has a puppy love crush on a certain star basketball player, who seems to like her back.

_**Gary**_- A hot-headed popular guy who seems to have the hots for our Zoe. But, one other hot head won't let him have her.

_**Marc**_- A new guy who seems to know Zoe. They're friends, but he wants to be more than just that. But, her new boyfriend will probably say "no can do".

* * *

Those are the characters!

Hope you are excited for the story!

Bye guys!

PrincessSerenity2630


	2. The Object of the Game

Be easy on me! This is my first Digimon Frontier story!

This is about Koji and Zoe, since they are my favorite couple!

I think that they are ah-dorable couple!

Kouzumi haters beware!

Here's a word from the lovely couple!

Zoe- We are not a couple!

Me- Yet

Koji- Zoe, let's just leave it; this author is not going to stop calling us a couple!

Me- Oh yeah? I think I do recall you two telling my other friends Mimi and Matt that you were a couple….I think that you two are a couple (grins wickedly)

Zoe- (blushes)

Koji- How dare you spy on us!

Me- What? It is my story!

Zoe- She is right Koji.

Koji- (sigh) Fine, me and Zoe ARE a couple….. (Kouzumi fans cheer)

J.P- (Appearing out of nowhere) How could you??????!!!!!!! I thought you loved me Zoe, and I thought that Koji was my friend! (And then he ran out to only God knows where)

Me- Well, that was awkward

Zoe- You are lucky that you don't have him chasing you around everywhere! (Shakes head slowly)

Me- Yeah, well remember that time where you held on to Koji because you were scared in that dark forest?

Zoe- Well, you try walking in a forest that is dark with a bunch of cowardly boys, I mean Koji was the bravest! (Blush)

Koji- Thanks Zoe!

Me- Why didn't you just go to Takuya, he is the leader isn't he?

Zoe- Yeah, but I had a crush on Koji! (Blushes madly)

Takuya- I thought you liked me Z!

Zoe- I never said I liked you! How in the world would I like a selfish brat and scaredy cat leader???!!!

Me- Before this gets ugly, I think I will start my story!

Me- I do not own Digimon Frontier!

Now here is chapter 1!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Object of the Game

_With the Digimon Gang in the Real World_

"I am so bored!" yelled Zoe

The Digimon gang had become close friends when they arrived back in the real world. They were at Koji and Koichi's house because it was a Sunday.

"I have an idea!" said Tommy

"What???!!!!!!!!" yelled everyone

"Let's play truth or dare!" said Tommy

"Okay, but here are the choices, truth, dare, double dare, repeat, or mimic!" said Zoe

"Awesome Z!" said Takuya with a hand up for a high five, but Zoe just happily ignored it

"Okay, Takuya, truth, dare, double dare, repeat, or mimic?" asked Tommy

"Dare" said Takuya

"Kiss Zoe" said Tommy with a wicked grin

"Ummm……why?" whined Takuya

"Just do it!" said Tommy

"TOMMY!!!!!!!!" said Zoe and threw a pillow at the boy

"Fine, Z, let's just get this over" said Takuya and kissed Zoe on the cheek

"Oh thank God that it was on the cheek! Wait, what am I saying? Zoe can't possibly like someone like me!" thought Koji and he just shook his head

"Okay, Koichi, truth, are, double dare, repeat, or mimic?" asked Takuya

"Mimic" said Koichi

"Okay, mimic……J.P!" said Takuya almost ready to burst out laughing

"Alright that will be easy….ahem...ahem………I LOVE YOU ZOE!!!!!!!!!! WILL YOU PLEASE MARRY ME!!!!!!! FORGET ABOUT ALL THE OTHER BOYS WHO LIKE YOU AND LOVE ME!!!!!!! Okay, I am done!" yelled Koichi and the group burst into laughter

"I think you did Koji, not J.P" said Takuya

"I am not like that!" said Koji blushing a light shade of pink

"Okay, Zoe, truth, dare, double dare, mimic, or repeat?" asked Koichi

"Ummm……truth" said Zoe

"Okay, is it true that you like somebody?" asked Koichi

"Yes" said Zoe as she blushed

"Who?" asked Koichi

'You already used up your question" said Zoe

"That's not fair" said Koichi

"Well it is in my eyes!" said Zoe

"Alright…ummmmmmmmmm……………..Koji, truth, dare, double dare, repeat, or mimic?" asked Zoe

"Repeat" said Koji

"Okay say 'I Koji, will allow Zoe, to give me 10 dares" said Zoe

"I Koji, will allow Zoe, to give me 10 dares" said Koji

"Alright, first, kiss your dearest brother on the cheek" said Zoe

"At least we are related" said Koji and he kissed Koichi on the cheek

"Next, ask Takuya's mom out" said Zoe

"You are insane" said Koji

"I know" said Zoe

"Fine, give me the phone!" said Koji

_Riiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggggg Riiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggggg Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg_

"Nobody's home" said Koji

"Okay, ask the boy you hate most out" said Zoe

"Okay, Takuya would you go out with me?" asked Koji

"Hell no!" said Takuya

"Next, hug me!" said Zoe with open arms

"I have a feeling that this is going to get stupid" said Koji as he hugged Zoe

"Don't worry, it will" said Zoe

"Next, sing the song you hate most!" said Zoe

"Fine" said Koji and got ready to sing

"Hi Barbie Hi Ken!

Do you wanna go for a ride?

Sure Ken!

Jump In...I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world

Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly

You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie worldLife in plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!

Well Barbie, we're just getting started

Oh, I love you Ken!" sang Koji and then he finished

The whole group burst out into laughter.

"I didn't know that you hated that song that much Koji!" said Zoe

"Well, I do, now let's get on with the dares!" said Koji

"Next, wear my pink dress!" said Zoe holding a strapless pink dress

"Oh no!" said Tommy

"Fine" said Koji and then he went to the bathroom and changed

"Now, wear the matching high heels!" said Zoe and Koji put them on

"Now here is a pink bandanna!" said Zoe

"Fine" said Koji and he traded his bandana for the pink one

"You know you look similar to my cousin, Sara!" said Zoe laughing

"Thanks for the support!" said Koji crossing his arms

"Uh oh, I think that it is that time of the month again, that means mood swings!" said J.P and the group started giggling

"Okay, ask my cousin out!" said Zoe

"Fine, give me the phone" said Koji

"Hello? Sara, I was wondering if—" said Koji, but the girl hung up

"Next, paint your cell phone purple!" said Zoe and Koji got out some paint and started painting his Sidekick

"Now, kiss me on the cheek!" said Zoe and Koji blushed and gave her a quick peck on the cheek

"Now, say that I rule and that no one is better than me!" said Zoe

"Zoe rules and no one is better than her! Done finally!" said Koji

"Okay, after all that torture, J.P, truth, dare, double dare, repeat, or mimic?" asked Koji

"Dare!" said J.P

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Zoe on the cheek!" said Koji for revenge of all that he had done

"Alright!" said J.P and kissed Zoe on the cheek

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! WHERE IS THE BATHROOM?????!!!!!!!!!" yelled Zoe after J.P kissed her

"To the left" said Koichi

"Thanks!" said Zoe and ran to the bathroom to wash her face

"Thanks a lot" said Zoe when she came out

"You're welcome" said Koji grinning

"Oh you are mean!" whined Zoe with a pout on her lips

"That's so true!" said Koichi

"Oh you and comments" said Koji

"Hey, deal with it!" said Koichi

"Forget you two!" said Zoe and got her bag and went out the door

"Zoe!" yelled the both of them and chased her

"This is going to be good" thought Zoe and she hid behind a tree

"Where do you think she went?" asked Koichi

"Maybe to the park, let's go!" said Koji, and with that the twins left to go to the park

"Mission accomplished" said Zoe as she went back inside the house

"Hey Z, where did you go?" asked Takuya

"I hid behind the tree while those two bundles of joy went to the park to find me!" said Zoe laughing and J.P, Takuya, and Tommy all started laughing also, and it got harder while the two twins came in soaking wet

"What happened to you two?" asked J.P laughing so hard

"Well, I fell into the lake because I tripped on a pebble and I accidentally took Koji down with me" said Koichi

"What were you doing near the lake?" asked Zoe giggling

"We were looking to see if you were swimming in it!" said Koichi

"Well, now I know that you can never win a non-clumsy contest for sure" said Zoe and everyone burst into laughter including Koji

"Whatever, come on Koji let's go change" said Koichi and the two went upstairs and came back down wearing fresh new clothing

"Because of you my bandanna got wet!" said Koji

"Well, because of you, J.P KISSED ME!!!!!!!!!! THAT IS SO WORSE!!" yelled Zoe

"You didn't like my kiss?" asked J.P looking hurt

"Well, let's put it this way, I liked Koji's hilarious singing so much more, I mean who hates Barbie Girl? Oh wait, Koji does" said Zoe

"What? Who doesn't hate I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie world?" asked Koji

"I don't!" said Zoe

"Okay, let's just forget about this, and continue the game!" said Koji

"I agree" said Zoe

"Next, Tommy, truth, dare, double dare, repeat, or mimic?" asked J.P

"Truth" said Tommy

"Is it true that in the Digital World, that you had a crush on Zoe?" asked J.P

"No, I loved her like a big sister" said Tommy shaking his head

"So I am the only one who loves her?" asked J.P

"Puh-lease, other guys on my soccer team love her" said Takuya and he turned to Koji and smirked, and Zoe went up to use the bathroom

"What are you looking at me for?' asked Koji

"Oh you know you do" said Takuya

"What do you mean?" asked Koji

"You know you like her" said Takuya

"Like who?" asked Koji

"Zoe" said Takuya

"Fine, but shut up!" said Koji

"Yes I knew it!" said Takuya and started happy dancing

"You may like her, but she is mine!" said J.P

"She doesn't even like you" said Takuya

"Oh well" said J.P

"Hey guys I am back, let's continue the game" said Zoe

"Yeah!" said everyone

"Next, Zoe, truth, dare, double dare, repeat, or mimic?" asked Tommy

"Truth" said Zoe

"Why did you tell Koji to kiss you on the cheek?" asked Tommy

"Because I wanted to see him blush" said Zoe

"Liar! You wanted him to kiss you on the cheek because you like him! Zoe, you are such a liar!" thought Zoe in her head

"Thanks Zoe, that really meant a lot you know" said Koji and put his hand to his heart and nodded

"I am so glad it did" said Zoe and she grinned

"Wow you two make such a cute couple!" said Tommy

"TOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled J.P and smacked the hat off his head

"Tommy, how could you?" asked Zoe

"Exactly what she said!" said Koji

"I have to go home" said Zoe and she took her bag and left

"Zoe! Wait up!" said Koji and chased after her

"Awwww, isn't that cute? Koji caring for her" said Koichi, obvious of his brother's crush on Zoe

"Maybe we should play matchmaker!" said Tommy

"How do you know all of this stuff?" asked Takuya

"Don't forget that I am already in high school!" said Tommy

"Freshman!" said J.P

"Oh well" said Tommy

"So what do you guys say? Want to get Zoe and Koji together?" asked Tommy

"Oh yeah!" said all of them

_With Koji and Zoe_

"Koji, what are you doing here?" asked Zoe who was sitting on the park bench which was gazing out into the lake

"Oh, you ran off so suddenly, what was that all about?" asked Koji and sat on the seat next to her

"Nothing really, I just really didn't feel that I wanted to stay there" said Zoe blushing

"Then what is with the cherry tomato face?" asked Koji

"I just have a lot on my mind that's all" said Zoe

"What's it about?" asked Koji

"I really like this guy, but I don't know how he feels about me" said Zoe

"IT IS YOU!!!!!!!!" thought Zoe but she kept it to herself

Right there, Koji's heart tore into a million pieces.

"Well, who is he?" asked Koji

"You will laugh at me" said Zoe

"No I won't" said Koji

"Fine, his name starts with a K" said Zoe

"Ohhhhh, it might be me!!!!!! Stop thinking Koji, she could never like you!" thought Koji

"So, who's the lucky guy?" asked Koji

"You" mumbled Zoe but Koji didn't here her

"Who?" asked Koji

"I said YOU!" said Zoe and then she blushed when she realized what she had said

"Me?" asked Koji in complete shock

"Yeah" said Zoe and then she blushed, and she was in shock when Koji kissed her right on the lips ever so softly

"I like you too, actually I think I might even love you" said Koji

"Then, I love you too" said Zoe and she kissed him on the cheek and they stared at the sunset

An old friend returned, and he stared straight at the new couple.

"Zoe, you were my friend before, but you will be more than that soon" said the voice hiding in the bushes.

* * *

Ohhhhh…….cliffhanger! 

Sorry that I left you hanging!

I will be looking for a lucky reviewer who will give me a good review!

I will send a message to that lucky reviewer to state if they have won!

Other reviewers that tried will receive a part at the ending credits!

_Rules_

1)You have to message me on my homepage!

2)It has to be at least 3 sentences long!

3)And, it has to be appropriate! (Sorry to sound like a teacher, but I couldn't think of other rules)

Also, the next chapter will be dedicated to that reviewer!

The longest and best review will win!

Good luck!

Now a word from the new couple!

Zoe- Hey, we are a couple now!

Me- I told you "yet"

Koji- Who is that "old friend"?

Me- Oh, I will pick a name!

Koji- Pick a bad name, that guy wants to steal my Zoe! (Grabs Zoe and hugs her)

J.P- No, my Zoe! (Grabs Zoe and practically hugs her to death)

Takuya- My Zoe! (Hugs her so very tight)

Me- LET GO OF ZOE!!!!!!!!! (They let go)

Zoe- (panting) Thank you!

Me- You're welcome! Now Koji take good care of Zoe or you will get killed out of this story!

Koji- Yes m'am

Me- Good boy (pats Koji's head)

Zoe- Since the author of this story is busy pampering my boyfriend, bye!

Me- Happy Valentine's Day, and remember to review!

Everyone- BYE!!!


	3. He's Back

I actually started writing this while I was writing the first chapter!

How weird is that?

Okay, before I give you anymore details, a word from our (aggressive) stars!

Takuya- WE ARE NOT AGGRESSIVE!!!!

Me- What do you call what you are doing now?

Takuya- We call it a form of self expression!

Mimi- (Pops out of nowhere) Hey, where is Zoe, I have some major gossip to tell her!

Takuya- (Has hearts in his eyes and stares at Mimi) Oh…. You're pretty!

Matt- (Pops out of nowhere) Back off, she is mine!

Koji- Hey Matt! (Shakes Matt's hand)

Takuya- You replaced me?

Koji- No, we are just friends, you are my best friend!

Zoe- I heard my name! Who called?

Mimi- Oh hey Zoe, I need to talk to you! (Starts whispering in Zoe's ear)

Zoe- No way!

Mimi- Yes way!

Zoe- He is so cute!

Mimi- I know!

Matt- (Glares at Mimi)

Koji- (Glares at Zoe)

Matt & Koji- DON'T TELL US THAT YOU ARE CHEATING ON US!!!!!!!!

Zoe- Of course not! We are just talking about a cute guy that likes Mimi, and another who likes me!

Mimi- This is what we get when we go out with the two most popular guys!

Zoe- I so understand what you're going through

Koji- Who is the guy who likes you? I will rip his eyes out!

Zoe- Geez Koji, I haven't seen your violent side since the Digital World

Matt- Same goes for Koji as same goes for me!

Zoe and Mimi- (Sigh)

Matt- You turn into a similar form that my Digimon turns into right?

Koji- Yeah!

Matt- Awesome!

Mimi and Zoe- Let's go shopping!

Matt and Koji- Nah, you guys go while we talk!

Zoe- Okay, we'll just flirt with other guys then!

Matt and Koji- (Rushes to car and opens doors for the ladies)

Zoe and Mimi- Thank you!

_An Hour Later_

Zoe- That was so much fun!

Koji- Yeah it was, except for the part when the guys kept on staring at you!

Mimi- Zoe, it is amazing how us bubbly girls can change them lone wolves so much!

Zoe- I totally agree with you there!

Matt- Well, an hour of dragging bags from shop to shop was worth it, I think.

Mimi- Did you see Gary looking at you? He was so into you!

Zoe- Eww Gross! Are you sure?

Mimi- I am positive

Zoe- Oh, wait, he gave me his cell phone number, (opens cell phone), and here it is!

Koji- ZOE!

Zoe- Just joking!

Me- ENOUGH WITH THIS FLIRT FEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE TO CONTINUE THIS STORY!!!!!!!!

Everybody- (Shuts up) Okay

Me- Good!

Me- I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!

Me- Now here's chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2: He's Back

_With the Digimon Gang_

"Hey Zoe, do you want to go back to my house?" asked Koji

"Alright, but I hope they won't laugh at us" said Zoe

"Don't worry they won't" winked Koji and they were on their way

_With Takuya, Tommy, J.P, and Koichi_

"Ohhh…….here they come now!" said Koichi

"What are they doing?" asked Takuya

"THEY ARE HOLDING HANDS!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled J.P who looked like he was about to burst into tears

"Hey guys!" said Zoe

"I thought that you had to go home" smirked Takuya

"Don't be such a big brain Takuya, wow, never in a million years would I have thought I would have said that!" said Zoe

"Was that an insult?" asked Takuya

"No, it was a praise!" said Zoe sarcastically

"Then, thanks!" said Takuya

"I cannot believe that you actually liked me!" said Zoe shaking her head

"I can't believe you picked Koji over me!" said J.P

"Ummm….I never liked you" said Zoe

"WAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" cried J.P

"Don't whine J.P that is probably the reason why I never liked you!" said Zoe annoyed as usual

"If I stop, will you go out with me?" asked J.P hopefully

"God, sometimes you act like Gary!" said Zoe and opened her cell phone

"Speaking of Gary, he called me……..again" said Zoe sighing

"Gary likes you?" asked Koji

"Unfortunately yes, and so does the rest of his popular gang!" said Zoe

"But, they just stopped asking her because Gary gives them angry glares" said Takuya

"Yes, and when he learns about you being my boyfriend, please be safe, we all know that he is a black belt!" said Zoe

"You're forgetting that I am I black belt in 3 forms of martial arts!" said Koji

"Right" said Zoe

_Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggggg Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg Riiiiiinnnnnnnngggggg_

It was Zoe's cell phone, and she opened it up.

"Hello?" asked Zoe

"Hey Zoe, it's me Gary, and I was wondering if you would like to go out on Saturday?" asked Gary

"Oh, umm…. I am busy on Saturday sorry" said Zoe blushing

"Oh, how about I call you some other time?" asked Gary

"Yeah, umm….. I have to go bye!" said Zoe and then she hung up and slapped her forehead

'He asked you out, again?" asked Tommy

"Yeah, it is getting so annoying!" said Zoe

"Then just dump the truth on him, it will be easy for you and hard for him!" said Takuya

"I know, but I don't want to break his heart!" said Zoe

"You break my heart all the time, why not break his?" asked J.P

"Good point" said Zoe and she opened up her phone and called Gary

"Hey, Gary?" asked Zoe

"Hey Zoe, changed your plans?" asked Gary

"Oh no, I am sorry, but I do not want to go out with you!" said Zoe and she hung up

"That was a brilliant performance!" said Koji

"Thank you!" said Zoe as she bowed

"You know, once he finds out about Koji being your boyfriend, Koji will be in big trouble" said Koichi

"Yeah, big brother, you are really giving me the confidence here" said Koji

"Oh, it was no problem!" said Koichi

"Guys, I got to go home, since there's school tomorrow! Bye!" said Zoe and she gave each of them a hug and she gave Koji a kiss on the cheek and she left.

"Dude, you really like her don't you?" asked Takuya

"More than you can imagine" said Koji still blushing from Zoe's kiss

"She has changed you so much just in one day that is amazing!" said Koichi

"Come on, Tommy, we have to get you home" said Takuya

"Kay, bye guys!" said Tommy and Takuya and himself left the house

"I have to get going too, bye!" said J.P

"Come on little brother, let's get to sleep, it is already 10 o'clock

"Yeah sure" said Koji as he got into the bed and started dreaming about his new girlfriend

_The Next Morning_

'KOICHI GET UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Koji as he tried to get his brother to awake from his deep sleep

"Okay, guess I will have to do this" said Koji as he dug into his drawer and got out his air horn

_**BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Koichi as he woke up and he fell out of his bed

"Finally, come on, we're going to be late for school!" said Koji and immediately Koichi got up and rushed to the bathroom, while Koji was already dressed.

"I am going to go now, I am going to walk Zoe to school!" said Koji

"Sure, go ahead, protect her from the dangers of sidewalks!" said Koichi

"Whatever, bye!" said Koji as he walked out the door and started walking to Zoe's house; after all, she lived right next to him.

"Hey Zoe!" said Koji as Zoe opened the door

"Hey Koji! Ready for school?" asked Zoe

"Yeah, mind walking with me to school?" asked Koji

"No, I don't mind, but your fan girls might if they see me walking with you" said Zoe

"I don't care what they think, and it'll be even better when they see me holding hands with me!" said Koji

"Wish me luck" said Zoe as she reached for Koji's hand and took it, and the lovely couple could be seen walking to school together hand-in-hand

"KOJI!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled girls rushing to Koji as soon as they saw him

"ZOE!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled guys rushing to Zoe as soon as they saw her

"GET AWAY FROM US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Zoe and Koji in unison, and they were still holding hands

"Hey Zoe, what did you mean when you said that you didn't want to go out with me?" asked Gary

"I meant that I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU, LIKE IN NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Zoe

"You chose this dork over me!!!???" yelled Gary

"SHE LIKES ME YOU DOOFUS!!!!!!!!!" yelled a fan guy of Zoe's and there was a fight beginning

"Zoe, let's get out of here!" whispered Koji

"Good idea" said Zoe and they got out of the fighting arena easily without being seen

"Hey guys!" said Takuya already at the doors

"Hide us!" said Zoe

"Alright" said J.P and the three stood in front of the couple hiding them completely

"Hey, have you see Zoe?" asked a fan guy

"No!!!! And she is mine!!!!!!!" yelled J.P

"Not the time J.P!" whispered Zoe and thankfully J.P was the only one to hear it

"Sorry, no I have not seen her, but you can check the soccer field!" said J.P and the fan guys start running

"Koji might be there too!" said a fan girl and the fan girls start running

"Thanks guys, we wouldn't have made it without you!" said Koji

"Yeah thanks!" said Zoe and she gave them each a kiss on the cheek

"Thanks Zoe!" said J.P smiling widely

"Hey guys!" said Zoe's three girl best friends, Emily, Melissa, Sarah, and Bridget who came running up to the gang

"Hey!" said Zoe a little too loud and the fan guys came to pick her up (literally)

"Guys!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Zoe and the guys put down their beloved

"Will you go out with me???!!!" yelled every boy of her fan club

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!" yelled Zoe and they all stopped talking

"Now, I am going to go to class with my boyfriend, if you guys don't stop, I will call the cops!" said Zoe

"Who is your boyfriend?" asked Gary

"That is for me to know, and you to never find out!" said Zoe and she grabbed Koji's hand and they made a run for it

"Koji is her boyfriend, get him!!!!!!!!" yelled a guy from the crowd and they started running towards Koji

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Zoe ever so loud and stood in front of Koji

"Leave him alone, you guys are cruel!" yelled Emily

"Yeah, they're in love! Stop torturing them!" yelled Takuya and the coupled blushed (Koji and Izumi)

"Even I used to like her, but then I noticed that she was meant to be with him!" said J.P and the couple blushed harder

"Stop picking on my little brother, what would happen if _**you**_ were dating Zoe, and you were surrounded by fan guys wanting to beat you up just for dating her???!!!" yelled Koichi, but that didn't help much

"I would be in heaven, DATING ZOE!!!!!!!" one guy yelled

"Real nice big brother!" said Koji

"I DO NOT WANT TO BE WITH ANY OF YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Zoe and she stormed off

"ZOE!" yelled Koji and he followed her, and soon after that, the rest of the gang followed, but Melissa gave a glare to the guys, and by that glare, if looks could kill, she would be in jail for counts of at least 500 murders

"God, I am just so annoyed, I hate when they are like that!" said Zoe tears falling from her aquamarine eyes

"Don't cry Zoe, they just like you for your looks, Koji likes you for what's inside!" said Tommy

"Yeah!" said everybody

"Thanks everybody, but I don't think I can ever get rid of them!" said Zoe

"Boy, if we could still digivolve, we could make them run away in an instant!" said Takuya

"I know!" said Zoe

"You're lucky that you don't have fan girls trying to sell your stuff on EBay!" said Koji

"True, but I do have fan guys who stalk me everywhere!" said Zoe

"Good Point!" said Koji

"Come on! We're going to be late for class! Bye guys!" said Zoe and took Koji's hand and ran towards the classroom

"ZOE!!!!!!!" yelled guys when she entered the room

"KOJI!!!!!!!" yelled girls when he entered the room

"Hi!" said the couple and they took their assigned seats, which was right next to each other

"Class, we have a new student" said Ms. Origama

"Hello, my name is Marc Kowari, and I hope to have good friends and a nice school year" said Marc

"Marc? What's he doing here?" thought Zoe whose face showed disbelief

"Zoe, are you okay?" asked Koji

"Yeah I am" said Zoe

"Mr. Kowari, you may take a seat next to Ms. Orimato" said Ms. Origama

"Thank you" said Marc and took a seat next to Zoe and he smiled at her

"This is going to be a long period" thought Zoe

_Lunch Period_

"Hey Zoe, do you know Marc?" asked Emily

"Yeah, I do" said Zoe

"How?" asked Melissa stepping into the conversation

"I used to know him from Italy" said Zoe

"Oh, was he your boyfriend?" asked Sarah

"NO!!!!!" yelled Zoe

"Hey Zoe!" said Marc coming towards her

"Hi Marc, I see that you have moved to Japan, how is it treating you?" asked Zoe

"Awwww that is sweet, that is what I love about you, you're always worried about others" said Marc putting an arm around her shoulder, and Koji then came

"Hey Zoe!" said Koji

"Koji!" said Zoe and ran out from Marc's grip and she gave her boyfriend a hug

"Who's this?" asked Marc

"I am Koji Minamoto" said Koji

"He's my boyfriend" said Zoe blushing

"ZOE!!!!!!!!!!" yelled fan guys and went to Zoe

"Guys, stop it!" said Zoe and she went to sit down at the gang's table

"Hey who's this guy?" asked Takuya as he pointed to Marc

"I am Marc Kowari" said Marc

"Yeah he is" said Zoe

"I wonder what is he here for, Zoe looks like she's annoyed with him" thought Koji wondering what was Marc really doing here for

* * *

I am finished!

Koji- That took forever!

Me- Oh be quiet, or else I will delete!

Koji- Oh, I am so scared!

Zoe- Don't be mean to the nice author!

Koji- (Blushes) Okay…..

Me- Wow, you sure know how to handle your boyfriend

Zoe- What can I say? It's a gift!

Matt- Real nice way of being modest Z!

Mimi- Matt, be nice to her!

Matt- Yes m'am

Mimi- Good boyfriend

Me- Wow, girls know how to control their boyfriends these days!

Me- I have decided to cancel the review contest!

Me- I am very sorry about that!

Me- I have cancelled it because no one really reviewed! (Tear)

Mimi and Matt- We will be staying away from this story from now on!

Koji- That's a relief!

Zoe- Koji!

Koji- Okay, Okay, no!!!! Don't go!!!!!!!!

Zoe- Dramatic much?

Koji- Forget it

Me- Bye!

PrincessSerenity2630


	4. The Invitation

Hey Guys! I'm so sorry that it took so long to update! I was just so busy! Anyways, I'm on Spring Break, so I'm going to update my stories often!

I am back with chapter 3!

The characters are lazy, so I am giving them a chapter off!

Now here's chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Invitation

_With the Digimon Gang in School_

"Hey Zoe, wait up!" said Marc running to her

"Hey Marc, how can I help you?" asked Zoe

"Oh, I can't find my next class, Algebra!" said Marc

"Oh, I have that class too!" said Zoe

"So, have your sights set on any girl here yet?" asked Zoe as they were heading to the classroom

"Yeah, I actually do" said Marc blushing

"Cool, well that will be easy for you, girls are drooling over you, oh, I forgot to tell you, Koji-kun is also in our class!" said Zoe

"Koji-kun?" asked Marc

"What? He is my boyfriend!" said Zoe as they stepped into the classroom

"God, all they cute guys like Zoe, she's not pretty anyways" said Bianca to her friends, but loud enough for the whole class to hear

"Don't say that Zoe's not pretty, she is very pretty, especially prettier than you girls, she is the prettiest girl in the whole school!" said Koji getting mad and getting up

"Koji-kun, you can leave it, they are always like that" said Zoe putting a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder

'Alright, but, Koji-kun?" smirked Koji

"You know what that means, so I might as well call you that!" said Zoe punching her boyfriend playfully on the arm

"Okay, Zoe-chan" said Koji and he smirked when Zoe blushed

"Hey!" said Zoe

"You call me Koji-kun, and I'll call you Zoe-chan" said Koji

"It's a deal" said Zoe

"Hey, Zoe, thanks for walking with me to class!" said Marc

"No problem" said Zoe

"Zoe, what's your problem, stay away from Koji, Koichi, Takuya, J.P, and Marc, because they're all mine!" said Bianca

"It's not your right to keep me away from my friends!" said Zoe

"They never did, and never will like you!" said Bianca

"Leave her alone Bianca, you're just saying that because your clique is hated by everybody" said Marc

"Whatever, I thought you would actually be cool" said Bianca and walked away

"Don't believe her Zoe, she's just jealous" said Marc

"Thanks Marc" said Zoe giving him a hug

"Zoe, Bianca and her friends are jerks, they don't know a thing about friendship" said Koji

"Thanks Koji-kun!" said Zoe and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Hey Zoe!" said Takuya, running into the classroom

"Yeah?" asked Zoe

"Cam asks if you want to go out with him" said Takuya

"Do you have to ask Takky?" asked Zoe

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!!" yelled Takuya

"Why, only Emily can call you that?" asked Zoe laughing

"No, I just don't like that nickname!" blushed Takuya

"Alright Takky" said Zoe and walked to her seat

"Hello class, I am Ms.Kankara, and we have a new student" said Ms.Kankara

"Introduce yourself" said Ms.Kankara

"Hello, I am Marc Kowari, and I have come from Italy" said Marc and he winked at Zoe at the last word, and she blushed

"You seem to know Zoe Orimoto, so you may sit next to her Mr. Kowari" said Ms.Kankara

"HE IS SO LUCKY!!" yelled Cam

"Detention, Mr. Sakara" said Ms.Kankara

"Fine" said Cam

_Last Period_

_RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGG RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG_

"Finally, the first day of school is over!!" said Marc as they got out into the hallways

"For you, well, it's the second to last week of school for us Juniors, so, the prom is coming up!!" said Zoe

"Well, Zoe, would you like to be my date?" asked Gary

"Guys, could you take care of this?" asked Zoe

"Would be my pleasure, Z!" said Takuya getting his fist out

"Uh oh" said Gary as he ran out of the school doors at lightning speed

"If only he can run like that at P.E, we might actually win the relay races for a change" said J.P

"Very true, he runs like a turtle" said Koichi

"Hey, Zoe!" said Sarah, Emily, Melissa, and Bridget who came running up to the group

"Guys, you better ask the girls now" whispered Zoe to the boys as the girls were running

The guys started blushing like crazy.

"Hey, Emily?" asked Takuya

"Yeah?" asked Emily

"Doyouwanttobemydateforthepromnextweek?" asked Takuya

"What was that?" asked Emily

"I said 'Do you want to be my date for the prom next week?'" asked Takuya and Emily smiled big

"SURE!!" squealed Emily as she gave Takuya a kiss on the cheek

"Well, well, well, Takky has a girlfriend of his own" said Zoe

"Be quiet Z!" blushed Takuya

"Now, Koichi" said Zoe winking at her boyfriend's big brother

"Fine, Melissa, will you be my date for the prom……..and maybe even girlfriend?" asked Koichi blushing

"Definitely!" said Melissa hugging her new boyfriend

"My big bro has finally got a girlfriend!" said Koji

"Guys, wait up!" said Tommy rushing to them

"Tommy, tell her" said Zoe

"Fine, Bridget, will you be my date to the prom, and girlfriend?" asked Tommy

"Of course!" said Bridget, her bright brown eyes sparkling

"Now, J.P" said Zoe and everyone turned to him

"Sarah, will you be my girlfriend and date to the prom?" asked J.P with a hopeful face

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" said Sarah

"Wow, now everyone has a date for the prom!" said Zoe

"We are good!" said Koji

"Definitely!" said Zoe giving Koji a high five

"You planned this?" asked Koichi

"Of course!" said Koji

"And, I am so glad we did!" said Zoe

"So, last but not least, Koji" said Takuya grinning, while Koji was blushing

"Alright, Zoe, will you be my date to the prom?" asked Koji getting on his right knee (A/N: I forgot what knee the guy gets on when he proposes, sorry!)

"You already know the answer, but yes!" said Zoe

"Why didn't you guys ask us like that?" asked Sarah punching her boyfriend on the arm

"Yeah!" said all the girls except Zoe

"I was nervous!" said Takuya

"I thought you would reject me!" said Koichi

"I thought that you didn't like me!" said Tommy

"I never knew that you liked me!" said J.P

"Girls, it's obvious, males, are idiots!" said Zoe giving her girl best friends high fives

"Also, since we don't have any school on Friday, I am having a slumber party, and all of you are invited, what do guys say?" asked Zoe

"Yeah!" said everybody

"That will be so much fun, since Zoe is the richest person in the school, she lives in a mansion!" said Takuya

"I do, but that doesn't mean I am rich!" said Zoe

"Yeah right, have you seen your closet? It is as big as my house!" said J.P

"That's only my summer clothes" said Zoe

Everyone- sweatdrops

"Have you seen your bedroom? It is as big as this school!" said Tommy

"Alright, let's stop talking about my house, so you will all be at my party right?" asked Zoe

"You mean slumber party" said Koichi

"Yeah that, right?" asked Zoe

"RIGHT!" yelled the gang (A/N: Including Marc…..There's going to be some sort of drama!)

* * *

Done!  
I am relieved to be finished!

That's all I have to say!

Bye!

PrincessSerenity2630


	5. The Day Before and the Day of the Party

Hey, I started writing this when I finished the third chapter!

I am sooooo sorry for the long update delay!

Sorry!

Your favorite characters are back!

Takuya- And badder than ever!

Me- Oh shut up Takuya!

Zoe- I am so excited about prom!

Takuya- Why, so you can dance with Koji? (Smirks)

Zoe- (Blushes) (Smirks evilly) Yeah, and you're excited to get your first kiss with Emily!

Takuya- Well at least I don't look forward to doing the waltz with my boyfriend!

Zoe- That's because you don't have one

Takuya- Of course I don't, I have myself a girlfriend!

Zoe- And thank God that it isn't me!

Takuya- Stop torturing yourself Z, you know you want me!

Zoe- Ugh, if I was Emily I would have said 'No' to being your date

Takuya- Well, too bad, she said yes

Zoe- What has Emily gotten herself into?

Takuya- You better not tell her to dump me, or else you will pay!

Koji- Stop harassing my girlfriend!

Takuya- How did you know that I was bothering her?

Zoe- Simple, I called him!

Takuya- You little tattletale!

Zoe- It's better to be a snitch rather than a gullible one!

Koji- Sweatdrops I guess I'll be on my way now

Zoe- Oh no you don't, somebody has to help me get rid of him!

Koji- Fine… (Knocks out Takuya with a big mallet)

Zoe- Thanks!

Me- Sweatdrops That was an awkward conversation…well on with the story!

Me- Now here's chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Day Before and the Day of the Party

_The Day Before_

"I am so excited for tomorrow!" said Melissa

"Is your mansion really as big as Takuya said so?" asked Emily

"It's bigger than that!" said Koichi

"How do you guys know how big her house is?" asked Sarah

"We've known her for a long time" said Koji

"How long?" asked Bridget

"About 6 years!" said Tommy

"Wow, how did you guys meet?" asked Melissa

"Well, that's personal" said Zoe as she gave a look saying "Don't say a word, and just play along" to the guys and the guys nodded

"How personal?" asked Sarah

"Very, now, we're going to be watching 3 movies, since you guys are going to come at 12:00 P.M right?" asked Zoe

"Right" said everybody

"Now, all of you bring at least 2 movies each!" said Zoe

"Alright!" said everybody

"Okay, now, see you guys at the party, and don't be late!" said Zoe walking off in her house's direction

"Bye!" said Zoe

"Bye Zoe!" said everybody as they headed in their own directions

_The Day of the Party_

"WHAT?? 11:00 ALREADY?? I AM GOING TO BE LATE!!" yelled Zoe waking up

"Okay, let's see, what am I going to wear today?" asked Zoe as she clicked the "Summer Clothes" button and a closet which was as big as a Beverly Hills condo

"Oh, this looks cute!" said Zoe as she put on a pair of faded True Religion skinny jeans, a Juicy Couture rhinestone studded purple tank top, purple 2 inches heels that matched her tank top, and a headband the same color as her favorite hat (The one she wore in the digital world)

By the time she was done, it was already 11:55, and there was a doorbell.

"Coming!" yelled Zoe down the stairs and she ran as fast as she could, though it might have been hard with her heels

"Hey!" said everyone as Zoe opened the door

"We have known each other for 3 years, and yet we haven't seen your house until now!" said Sarah

"Don't complain, you're seeing it right now" said Zoe as they walked in

"Takuya was right, your house is big!" said Emily

"Big, it's HUGE!" yelled Marc

"Hey, wanna come to the game room?" asked Zoe

"I didn't know that you had a game room" said Koji

"Oh, my parents renovated it last week" said Zoe

"Well than, let's go!" said Takuya and ran inside an open door

"Takuya that's not the room!" yelled Zoe

"Well, can you blame me for getting lost?" asked Takuya as he stepped out of that room

"Yes I can, you stepped into the room that was labeled '6th Living Room', and all our rooms are labeled, which means you could've easily tracked the room that says 'Game Room', that's right over there" said Zoe as she pointed to a room with a door that was colored light lavender

"Oh….hehehe……I guess I'm blind" said Takuya

"I guess so too" said Zoe walking into the room

"Wait up!" said everyone as they followed her into the massive room

"Oh my gosh! I love this room!" said Melissa

"I know, the pink totally blends with the purple!" said Bridget

"If you ask me, this is too much of a girl's room" said Takuya looking around the room

"I never asked you, and this is just the girl's part of the room, there's a boy part when you enter that door!" said Zoe pointing to a light blue covered door

"Oh, okay, come on guys let's go!" said Koichi and all the guys went into the next room

"WHOA!!" yelled the boys when they stepped into the room

"That was the reaction I was looking for" said Zoe as she and the girls laughed when they saw the guys' faces

"How can you afford all this?" asked Marc

"Marc, are you already forgetting that my parents own at least 20 fashion companies, 12 branches of restaurants, 17 banks, and 10 hotels all across the world?" asked Zoe

"What's your favorite fashion company?" asked Sarah

"Maybe Zoe's" said Zoe

"Oh my God, your parents own Zoe's?" asked Melissa

"Yeah, I'm wearing the headband now" said Zoe pointing to her headband

"That brand is so cute, yet totally out of my budget range" said Emily

"Well if you want I can give you some stuff from Zoe's" said Zoe

"Really?" asked all the girls except Zoe

"Yeah" said Zoe

"AWESOME!!" yelled the girls so loud that Zoe's butler came into the room

"Is there a problem Miss Zoe?" asked her butler

"No Adam, there is not" said Zoe

"Well then okay" said Adam as he walked away

"Come on, the rooms are upstairs!" said Zoe running out of the room and up the stairs

"I wish you had an escalator" said J.P walking up the stairs

"Oh we do, it's to the left, I just walk up the stairs for exercise!" said Zoe

"Well, the exercise that we had in the D--" said Tommy but he was cut off by Koichi

"We had a lot of exercise before, but why do you have an escalator?" asked Koichi

"For when I am too tired to walk up the stairs, but that's really rare" said Zoe

"Well, while we were in the……you know where, you were tired very often" said Tommy giving her a you-know-what-I'm-talking-about look and Zoe nodded

"That's because we were umm….you know what all of us were doing, very often, and mostly because I had to argue with Mr. Leader here" said Zoe glaring at Takuya (A/N: I know what they're saying doesn't sound right but……Whatever….)

"It's not my fault, you were the one who wanted to go towards the woods!" said Takuya with his hands up

"Well, if we were looking for the forest, wouldn't you think that it would be near the woods?" asked Zoe

"I am so thankful Zoe got her…….Electronic……or else we would have been dead!" said J.P

"Don't thank me for all that, Koji also beat the guy up!" said Zoe

"What, he was beating J.P up pretty bad!" said Koji

"Remember the time when you said that if me and Takuya won, you would give the both of us a date?" asked Koji

"Yeah, but I am already dating you, Takuya already has a girlfriend, and why in the world would I want to date that, no offense Emily" said Zoe pointing and staring at Takuya like he was a beast with one hundred eyes

"None taken" said Emily

"So, what are you guys talking about?" asked Melissa

"Nothing!" said the Digimon gang

"So I'm guessing you guys are never going to tell us" said Bridget

"Yup" said the Digimon nodding idiotically

"Well then, we better stop asking, and besides, we're already upstairs!" said Sarah

"Alright, I have the rooms arranged, here is the plan of rooms" said Zoe giving them each a paper

This is what it said:

_Names and Rooms_

_Room 1: Zoe_

_Room 2: Emily_

_Room 3: Sarah_

_Room 4: Melissa_

_Room 5: Bridget_

_Room 6: Koji_

_Room 7: Koichi_

_Room 8: Takuya_

_Room 9: Tommy_

_Room 10: J.P_

_Room 11: Marc_

"Okay, but, can you tell me where the bathroom is?" asked J.P

"You have to go?" asked Zoe

"No, but just in case for tonight" said J.P

"Oh, no need, there is a central remote in each room which you can call a butler or maid to give you directions" said Zoe

"Alright, now that's settled, we still have to go dress-hunting and tuxedo-shopping" said Zoe putting a fist up in the air

"When she's determined she's determined" said Koichi

"Let's go!" said Zoe running down the stairs

"Totally!" yelled the girls as they started following her down the stairs

Boys- Sweatdrop

"WAIT FOR US!!" yelled the boys as they ran to catch up with their girlfriends

"Adam, please get George, we're going to our mall" said Zoe

"Yes Ms. Zoe" said Adam bowing and then walking off

"You have a mall?" asked Tommy and Zoe nodded

"Yeah, it's on the next block and George is going to escort us there" said Zoe

"Then that means…." Started Emily

"Yup, it means that all the clothes are for free for us it's a private mall, so it's just us, it's like one huge closet, just that it has a bunch of more stuff, and we just got new shipments today!" said Zoe

"Is there a food court there?" asked J.P

"Yeah, remember that I love food!" said Zoe

"Oh yeah, I remember that time, wow you really stuffed yourself there, how do you stay so thin?" asked Takuya

"I actually do other exercises rather than just soccer, my family owns a gym company, and my parents installed some in the mall, and I forgot to tell you, we're going to be spending most of the day in there, we have so much to do there!" said Zoe

"Like what?" asked Koji

"Well, we have a theme park, a water park, 4 arcades, stall games, 5 bookstores, 13 sports stores each with a specific sport to sell (Everyone looks at Takuya and Tommy), 20 bag stores, 100 clothing for women stores, 15 clothing for men stores, 46 electronic stores each with a specific electronic to sell, 12 school supply stores, 19 pools, 6 Jacuzzis, 23 cosmetic stores, 70 stuffed toy stores, 2 gymnasiums, 3 gyms, 34 furniture stores, a food court with 25 choices to choose from (Everyone looks at J.P), 7 candy shops, 39 cars, 11 airplanes in different colors with matching landing pads, 20 drugstores, 21 helicopters in different colors with matching landing pads, 52 bathrooms, 61 hair/nail salons, 29 Anime/Manga stores, 7 churches my family is very religious, 62 cell phone stores, 14 connection stores, 18 T.V stores, 72 movies/shows stores, 81 accessory stores, 124 shoe stores, 10 photo booths, and 98 seating areas!" said Zoe happily without breathing

"You had to ask?" asked Takuya

"I was curious!" said Koji

"There are George and his crew to assist us with our bags!" said Zoe pointing over to at least 25 people walking towards them

"Good afternoon Ms. Zoe, Adam told us that you needed our assistance?" asked George bowing

"Yes George, me and my friends need to go to the mall, and we would like you and your crew's assistance if that is possible" said Zoe

"Of course it is, crew, let's help Ms. Zoe and her friends!" yelled George to his crew and they left

_At the Mall_

"Oh" (Emily)

"My" (Melissa)

"Gosh!" (Sarah)

"This is amazing!" (Bridget)

"Guys, it's just a mall" said Zoe

"Easy for you to say, you go here practically every day!" said J.P

"Well, if you live with it, you get used to it" said Zoe shrugging

"Okay, girls come with me, boys go with Koji, we have work to do!" said Zoe as she dragged the girls, and Koji dragged the boys to their stores

_With the Girls_

"Hey, what's up with you and Koji?" asked Bridget when they got inside a Jimmy Choo shoe store

"Yeah, you guys seem close" said Melissa

"You guys look so cute together!" exclaimed Sarah

"I wish that Takuya would be that romantic!" said Emily

"You guys do know that Koji is my boyfriend, right?" asked Zoe and the girls stood with their jaws wide open

"He" (Bridget)

"Is" (Melissa)

"Your" (Sarah)

"WHAT??" (Emily yelled this)

"My boyfriend, you guys didn't notice?" asked Zoe

"We knew that you two liked each other, and that you were going with each other to the prom, but we never knew that you two were going out!" exclaimed Emily with the other girls nodding

"But, wasn't it obvious, or were you guys just completely oblivious to what was going on?" asked Zoe

"Oblivious" said the other girls

"Okay, now guys, try on these shoes" said Zoe giving them each a pair of shoes and pointed to the dressing room

"We don't need a dressing room for the shoes" said Bridget

"Well, just go, your names are engraved on the top of each dressing room, and the color of the door is the color of your favorite color, now go!" said Zoe as she pushed her friends into each dressing room

"Oh, you know I love pink!" said Emily as she admired the rhinestone covered pink door

"Cute, baby blue!" said Sarah as she stared at the baby blue fabric on the baby blue door

"Lime green, to the extreme!" said Bridget as she stared at the rhinestone covered lime green door

"Magenta, this is so awesome!" said Melissa as she stared at the magenta fabric on the magenta door

"Glad you like it, now go!" said Zoe

"Wait, aren't you going to try on shoes too?" asked Sarah

"Nah, I already have a pair" said Zoe

"Alright, bye!" said the girls as they went into the dressing rooms

_With the Boys_

"Hey, Koji?" asked Marc

"Hm?" asked Koji

"Do you really care about Zoe?" asked Marc

"Of course, she's the most important person in the world to me, no offense Koichi" said Koji looking shocked

"None taken" said Koichi

"Well, I don't think she likes you dude" said Marc

"Is that so? ZOE IS IN LOVE WITH KOJI!!" yelled Takuya

_RRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG_

"Hello?" said Takuya when he answered his cell phone

"TAKUYA!!" yelled Zoe on the other line

"Hey Z!" said Takuya when he recognized the voice

"Takuya, you idiot, don't yell out to the world that I love Koji, I heard you from the other side of the mall, (Takuya puts his cell phone on speaker) EVERYBODY ALREADY KNOWS THAT I LOVE KOJI!!" yelled Zoe

"Okay, bye Z!" said Takuya and he hung up

"You see, Zoe does and will always love Koji" said Koichi

"That's what I meant, I meant that Zoe doesn't like you, she loves you!" said Marc supporting Koji, but you could see the jealousy in his eyes

"Oh, I thought you meant that Zoe didn't like Koji as a boyfriend" said Takuya

"Uh oh, here comes Zoe….." said Tommy pointing to a speed walking Zoe who had her hand in a fist with the girls following her

"Takuya, you will pay" said Zoe as she put her fist to his nose

"Ummm………Z, you're not actually going to beat me up are you?" asked Takuya nervously

"Of course not" said Zoe

"(Sigh)" sighed Takuya

"My black belt butlers are going to handle that for me" said Zoe while crossing her arms and giving a smirk as Takuya's face of relief quickly turned into a face of fear when he saw 4 big men who were at least 6'3 walking slowly in his direction while putting their fists out

"MOMMY!!" yelled Takuya as he ran in all sorts of directions and he accidently tripped into a hair salon

"Hello there, may we help you with anything?" asked a lady in the salon

"Oh, no, I ran in here by accident, because I was being chased by Zoe's butlers" said Takuya bowing

"Well since you're here we might as well give you a manicure, lilac or baby pink?" asked the lady

"I think you really shouldn't, the butlers will be here any moment waiting to beat me up!" said Takuya

"Oh, you mean Kevin, Jason, Albert, and Sam? Those guys wouldn't hurt a fly!" said the lady as she put baby pink nail polish on Takuya's fingers and finishing, and then she walked away

"Wouldn't hurt a fly?" thought Takuya and finally he realized what Zoe was doing to him

"ZOE ORIMOTO!!" yelled Takuya as he stormed out of the salon

"Yes Takuya?" asked Zoe ever so innocently

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!! YOU TRICKED ME INTO BELIEVING THAT THOSE FOUR HUGE BUTLERS WERE GOING TO KICK MY BUTT ALL THE WAY TO THE PHILIPPINES (1), WHICH MADE ME RUN INTO THAT GIRLY SALON OF YOURS, AND MADE ME HAVE THIS!! I AM SO REMOVING IT!!" yelled Takuya as he showed Zoe his pink nails

"Young man that is not the correct way to speak with Miss Orimoto" said Albert pointing his index finger accusingly at Takuya while Zoe smirked

"Yes sir, I am sorry Zoe" said Takuya as he bowed his head in Zoe's direction and Zoe patted his head

"Good boy, now go back into that nice shop and continue your treatment by asking to remove the polish!" said Zoe smirking

"Yes m'am" said Takuya saluting at her and then walking toward the nail salon with a raspberry face

"You have to tell me how you do that" said Koji pointing at Takuya while the others laughed

"Well, it's a secret, unless you want me to do what I did back then, huh guys?" asked Zoe smirking at the boys who were now shaking their heads vigorously while Koichi had a confused face on

"I'll tell you later bro" whispered Koji into Koichi's ear sensing his confusion and Koichi nodded

"You know Zoe, I have never been more sick than that time" said Tommy whose face was lime green

"Hey, your face is now the color of my favorite color, lime green!" said Bridget

"I got to throw up just remembering that!" said Tommy running to the nearest restroom

"Same here man, same here!" said J.P following Tommy

"God Zo, what did you do to them?" asked Sarah

"Nothing except telling them a girl has secret and I did a flirty face, that's all!" said Zoe smirking at the memory

"Miss Orimoto, I am sorry to disrupt, but your parents will arrive in less than 2 minutes at this spot, they are already in thi—…" said Sam but he was cut off by Mrs. Orimoto

"We are here!" said Mrs. Orimoto as she hugged her daughter

"So, princess, who's your boyfriend?" asked Mr. Orimoto as he smiled when Zoe blushed

"Oh, Mr. Orimoto, nice to meet you, and by the way, this young man here Koji is your daughter's boyfriend!" said Koichi and smiled when Zoe gave him daggers with her eyes

"Ummm….hehehe……n-n-nice to meet you s-s- sir, my name is Koji Minamoto" stuttered Koji bowing repeatedly

"Hello, my name is Jack Orimoto, but you can call me Jack" said Mr. Orimoto taking Koji's hand and shaking it

"So, who are you?" asked Mr. Orimoto pointing to Koichi

"My name is Koichi Kimura, I am Koji's twin brother" said Koichi

"Pleasure to meet you" said Mrs. Orimoto

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Orimoto, my name is J.P Shibayama and this is Tommy Himi, and that is Takuya Kanbara!" said J.P who came running back to the spot where everyone else was

"So, you are the boys who come to our house ever so often right?" asked Mrs. Orimoto

"Yes m'am" answered all the boys

"And mom, dad, these are my best girl friends, Sarah, Bridget, Melissa, and Emily!" said Zoe pointing to the girls

"Nice to meet you all!" said her parents

"Wait, I forgot to tell you, my name is Renee Orimoto, call me Renee" said Mrs. Orimoto

"Okay" said everyone

"Alright, the theme park just opened if you guys want to go there…..or the pool if you want?" said Jack

"POOL!!" yelled the kids while Zoe's parents just laughed

"Ok, pool it is, George can you please take this back to the house please?" asked Renee as she pointed to the shopping bags

"Yes m'am" said George as he and his crew left

"Okay, Zoe lead the girls to the clothing stores, while I will lead the boys to the swimming department" said Jack

"Yes daddy" said Zoe as she grabbed the girls and walked to the nearest clothing store

"Come on guys!" said Jack as he and his wife pushed the boys into the nearest boys' store

_3 minutes later_

In the house going to the pool

_25 minutes later_

"How do I look guys?" asked Sarah as she stepped out into the outside to show off her bikini which was a tankini in her favorite color, baby blue with lilies on it

"I'm in heaven" said J.P floating around with hearts in his eyes

"J.P, don't be such a pervert" said Takuya shaking his head and diving into the pool

"Hey guys!" said Emily as she walked out in a bikini that went just an inch above her belly button, her bottom was a short skirt, and it was pink with white flowers on it

"Look who's the pervert now Takuya" said Tommy staring at Takuya who got out of the pool and slipped back in

"Oh well" said Takuya

"I'm out!" said Melissa coming out of the house in a magenta one-piece bikini that barely covered her back with black polka dots on it

"At least Koichi's not a pervert" said Koji

"I'm coming!" said Bridget coming out in a lime green tankini with blue hearts on it

"But Tommy's is a pervert" said Sarah as she pointed to Tommy who was swimming dreamily in the pool after seeing his girlfriend

"Lastly is moi!" said Zoe stepping down the stairs that led to the pool area, and she was wearing a fuchsia bikini with a red rose on the bottom which was covered in pink and silver rhinestones

"So is Koji" said Emily looking at Koji who was standing at the edge of the pool and fell in

"YOU LOOK AMAZING!!" yelled all the girls

"You could totally be a model Zo!" said Melissa

"I was offered that more than a million times, but it wasn't the right career for me" said Zoe shrugging

"Than what is the right career for you?" asked Bridget

"I don't know, but hopefully I will find out in time" said Zoe sitting on a purple lounge chair

"Hey, what are we going to do after this?" asked Sarah

"Don't know, up to you guys I guess…..Hey Koichi, can you help Koji out of the pool, he might be drowning" said Zoe as she stared at her boyfriend who was struggling to get out

"Sure Zo" said Koichi as he dived in and retrieved his brother

"Thanks Koichi" said Koji as he grabbed his towel and dried off

"No problem bro" said Koichi

"By the way Koji, you are such a pervert" whispered Takuya as he got out of the pool

"What one says is usually what one does Takuya" said Koji as he looked to see if the girls were listening, but the girls were talking about girl stuff (A/N: There's WAY TOO much girl stuff to type down here)

"Shut up, you know you were totally checking our little Kazemon" whispered Takuya

"Shut it Agunimon" whispered Koji

"LOBOMON!!" yelled Takuya

"EMPORERGREYMON!!" yelled Koji

"GUYS!!" yelled Zoe and the two friends shut up immediately

"You two are real jerks, you know that?" yelled Zoe as walked to the two and slapped them both hard on the face and walked away

"I have to agree with Zoe" said Koichi following Zoe

"Me too" said J.P trailing along with Koichi and Zoe

"That includes me" said Tommy running to catch up with the three

"I don't know what she was talking about, but I know she usually is right, sometimes you two can be real jerks" said Emily following Zoe

"I agree" said the rest of the girls as they followed everybody else

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" yelled the both of them

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT??" yelled the both of them

"Okay, we have to apologize to them….hopefully they'll take us back!" said Koji frowning at the direction Zoe walked off

"Let's take this time for questions!" said Takuya

"Fine…." Said Koji still looking at the direction

"You really love Zoe right?" asked Takuya looking at his friend's trance

"More than you'll ever know" said Koji

"Add the 'I love you' part in your apology!" said Takuya

"You're right, I didn't know that you could be a genius, thanks!" said Koji running in the direction of their friends

"Thanks…hey!" said Takuya shaking his head in the direction of his friend

"ZOE!!" yelled Koji as he saw his girlfriend talking with her friends

"What do you want?" asked Zoe annoyed

"I need to talk to you….alone" said Koji pulling her inside

"Yes?" asked Zoe

"I am really sorry for all that I've done, I really don't mean to be a jerk…its just my past that's caused me to be like this, I didn't really have any friends…..until I met you guys, you guys are my best friends for life, and you know that I am sorry" said Koji pulling her into a tight hug

"I forgive you" said Zoe hugging him back

"I love you Zoe, and don't you ever forget that" said Koji as Zoe's eyes widened and she gasped

"I thought you would have already known that by now, I'm hurt" said Koji letting Zoe go and putting a pretend pout and puppy eyes on

"It's okay, don't be hurt, I just didn't know you were the lovey-mushy type!" said Zoe laughing

_BBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM_

"What was that?" asked Koji

"I have no idea" said Zoe looking outside

"Impossible…." Said Zoe looking at Darktyrannomon firing an attack at the next block

"How could it be?" asked Koji

"Guys!" yelled Takuya, Koichi, Tommy, and J.P as they ran inside to talk to Koji and Zoe

"Is this possible?" asked Koichi

"I don't know but--……" said Zoe but she was cut off by her cell phone

"_Zoe Orimoto, are you ready to accept your destiny, press Yes or No" said her phone_

"I choose yes" said Zoe as she pressed the 'Yes' that appeared on her phone

"_Go outside" said her phone_

"I'm going to go, guys, keep the other girls safe, I'll be back!" said Zoe running outside

"Wait, Zoe!" said Koji trying to run outside, but he was held back by the other guys

"If the Digiworld picked Zoe to be their savior, let it be" said Koichi

Zoe's cell phone turned into a lavender, pink, and gold D-Tector

"Let's watch!" said Tommy running outside with the other boys following him

"Execute, PRINCESS SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" yelled Zoe, and she turned into a new kind of Digimon

"Princessamon!" yelled Zoe as she flew down

Zoe's new form of Digimon was very human-like, it included a white strapless princess dress with a golden waist belt that had crowns on it, her golden hair was shown freely, and laid upon it was a silver tiara, half of her face was covered by a golden feather mask, and she had pure white wings, which she could soar to the heavens with, her hands were like regular human hands same color as her skin, her feet were in rhinestone covered gladiator shoes that were the color of gold, she looked like a princess, but a princess with magical powers

"Is that Zoe?" asked Koji

"Apparently it is me, Koji, now, get the girls to safety!" yelled Princessamon as she flew towards Darktyrannomon

"But what about you?" asked Koji worried while the other guys brought the girls to safety in Zoe's mansion

"I'll be fine! Now, you won't be unless you go!" said Princessamon charging up an attack

"But I need to help you!" yelled Koji and his cell phone turned into his D-Tector

"Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution!" yelled Koji as he digivolved

"KendoGarurumon!" said Koji as he ran to Darktyrannomon

"Koji, you digivolved!" said Princessamon

"I know, you Princessvolved" said KendoGarurumon

"Yeah, I wonder, how come my Princess sprit didn't come in the Digital World, and only came now?" asked Princessamon

"No clue, anyways, let's kick some dinosaur butt!" said KendoGarurumon

"Absolutely!" said Princessamon

"Howling Star!" yelled KendoGarurumon and he attacked Darktyrannomon

"My turn, Wind of Royalty!!" yelled Princessamon as her wings blew golden light and it destroyed Darktyrannomon in one move and KendoGarurumon de-digivolved into Koji

"Yes! My Princess spirit is awesome!" yelled Princessamon de-digivolving into Zoe and she landed gracefully on her feat without tripping

"Do you think the girls saw that?" asked Koji

"Nah, knowing J.P, he probably put blindfolds on them" said Zoe shaking her head

"Very true" said Koji

"Hey guys, where did you go?" asked Takuya

"Oh, we went to the fridge for some things!" said Zoe

"What did you get?" asked J.P and Tommy hit him on his head

"Stuff" said Koji

"Alright, but did you guys hear that bang?" asked Melissa

"Yeah, what was it loud wasn't it?" asked Zoe as she put on a halter dress cover-up

"Definitely, but it suddenly stopped" said Emily

"Yeah, I know" said Koichi

"Strange……" said J.P

"Definitely" said Tommy nodding his head

"Guys, I'll be right back, I have some business to take care of!" said Zoe running out the door when she saw some flying Digimon in the window

"I have to help her with whatever she has to do!" said Koji also seeing the Digimon and following Zoe

"My gosh! Where in the Digiworld are all these Digimon coming from?" asked Zoe when she and Koji got outside

"I have no idea, but I know it's not good" said Koji looking at the dozen of Demidevimon that were up there

* * *

Me- I am so sorry that it took so long, because I was so into writing Pokemon and I was so into reading Naruto! I am so sorry!

Koji- Enough with the so's!"

Zoe- She said she's sorry! Is that a bad thing??

Koji- No……

Me- (Laughing) Hahahahahahahaha

Koji- Shut up!

Zoe- Don't tell the nice author to shut up!

Koji- Sorry…..

Me- (Still laughing) Hahahahahahahaha

Zoe- Bye!

Koji- I don't care…..

Me- See you later!

PrincessSerenity2630


End file.
